


The Jotunn, The Witch and the Wolf Lord

by conie992



Series: Laufey/ Reader inserts & Laufey/ Original Character fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert, here i go again, witch reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conie992/pseuds/conie992
Summary: When coming home from gathering ingredients for potions one night, you come across a gang of men beating a man. You scare the gang away, and find quite an usually sight.(Laufey/Reader Insert. Oh yeah i'm creating my own genre!)





	The Jotunn, The Witch and the Wolf Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, another reader insert. different story this time but dont worry. ill write more for my previous story too!

Despite what you may hear from the common tongue, witchcraft is much more involved than simple pots and spells. Mixture needed to be right and the calendar must never be neglected. So when that morning you observed that you had no sandalwood left in your stock, and the rosemary jar was looking sparse you decided to venture out into the woods so scavenge ingredients. Because of your 'profession' it was near impossible to get supplies outside of what you could gather. Going into town was a suicide mission for a witch. You got along fine with what you had. People would stop by, on a monthly basis, to get potions and balms from you. In exchange you would get supplies like fabric and gossip from the town. It probably seems like a steal for those telling you the local news, but knowing who did who is essential to you career. Find out that he cheated? Here's a spell for revenge. Want loverboy to notice you? A love potion. That is how it goes. There was also the occasional traveler, looking for the key to success in your humble abode, most never found it. 

While walking back, your basket now containing the groceries and a bird for supper, a great commotion sprung up near your path. Quickly you hid in the thick brush by the path. Thorns poked you from each side, but you'd rather be scrapped than dead. There hadn't been a witch hunt in this wood yet. You hoped dearly that that wasn't ending today. The commotion did not pass as a hunting party would, but you stayed in your position for a few more moments just to be safe. When you investigated further there was a gang of men, all surrounding a figure. Some were standing and some knelt on the ground, all seemed to wail on some sort of figure. Part of you, the self-preservation part, told you to leave them be and let fate do its work. It was when you heard on of the men call the figure on the ground a "dirty rotten freak" that you decided to intervene. How often had those words been spoken about you? How often did you have to mix healing solutions due to men trying to beat you or kill you? 

Quick to think you grabbed the flint you kept in your dress and started a fire, making sure to surround it with ash so you could control it. Then you manipulated the fire, the wear of the day clearly showing as the manipulation quickly drained you. You watched in amusement as the dragon you created lashed at the men. 

"What in the devil?"  
"Run!!!!"  
"Jesus Lord Save ME!"  
The men began to scramble and soon you put out the fire and walked to the figure they were beating. You gasped as you looked down at the... man? He had to have been at least eight feet tall. The only reason he had looked small surrounded by the men, you found out, was because he was in a fetal position. His arms were flung around his head and his breathing was weak and labored. In the moonlight it was hard to tell, but you swore his skin was blue. You fell down on your knees next to him and reached your hand out to touch him, but pulled away at the last second. He was beyond cold. He was beyond freezing. It was as if his very skin was winter, biting wind, ice and all. There was no way you would be able to carry him back to your home, even if he wasn't too cold to touch. But you couldn't leave him there. He was unconscious and looked to be bleeding and beaten quite badly, but it was hard to tell. You were hesitant to drain yourself even more, knowing that any lower and you risked passing out yourself. Yet something about this man intrigued you. He reminded you of a fallen tree, mighty and strong but beaten down by those most unworthy.   
You called upon a familiar, an alpha of a wold pack. Within minutes the pack was barreling toward you, following the alpha. They began to put the man on there backs, there fur protecting them from his chill, and carried him to your house. After you got him situated on your bed you let the wolves go and proceeded to figure out how to tend to him. You started with a protection potion, covering both him and you in it. It did the trick as now you could touch him with his skin only feeling cold. Then you set about cleaning wounds and mixing an exorbitant amount of healing balm. You were glad you had gotten ingredients today. You used almost the entire stock. Once he was taken care of as best you could do you left the room to the kitchen to make yourself some tea, trying to restore your strength.

"What is this!" the loud boom of a voice that came out of nowhere nearly made you drop the egg basket you were carrying. It had been two days since you had found the mysterious blue...man. You rushed over to the bedroom to see the man, sitting up looking at you perplexed.   
"What do you want of me mortal?" If his stature and hue hadn't already tipped you off, his voice and language confirmed that the man in front of you was not of this world.  
"My name is Y/N and i want nothing of you." You stood up and spoke clearly and calmly. You knew nothing of who or what this man was.   
"You do want something of me, you saved me, and no one saves a frost giant out of the kindness of their heart." This took you aback, you weren't quite sure what a frost giant was but certainly they deserved to live?   
"Then perhaps my name is no one" You jested "Because I want nothing of you. I simply saw a kindred spirit in trouble"  
"Kindred spirit?" The man looked confused.  
"Well if your previous statement weren't enough I hear one of the men call you a freak. After hearing it so much in my life I've come to detest the term and those who use it."  
"What are you" The man now seemed interested in you, looking you over cautiously.  
"Put simply i am a witch"  
The man chuckled "Is that all?"  
"Well around here it is not taken with mirth" you looked stern "witch craft is punishable by death."  
The mans smile did not fade "And have you died woman?"  
Now it was your turn to smile   
"Yes"


End file.
